Danny-Anya Friendship
The friendship between Danny Van Zandt and Anya MacPherson began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Although they would not usually interact on their own, Danny and Anya became acquainted with each other when Anya was dating Danny's best friend, Sav Bhandari. Danny and Anya would frequently hang out while Anya and Sav were together, though there were times when Danny would made a snarky comment to Anya about her relationship with Sav. Season 7 In Ladies' Night, Danny participates in Anya's Free The Children Freedom Fast, but is also one of the first people to break the fast early. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), both Danny and Anya participate in the fashion show. In Fight the Power, Anya cheers for Danny when he runs out onto the football field. In With or Without You, Sav confides into Danny that he thinks he and Anya are finally going to have sex. Danny tells him, "About time, dude.", and asks if Anya knows. Later, Sav plays "The Anya Song" for Danny, and asks him if he thinks that Anya will like it, to which Danny says that she will love it, though he thinks it is cheesy. Anya then enters the tent, and Danny says hello to her, before leaving to go to Chantay's tent party. The next day, ever since they got back from the trip, Sav tells Danny that he texted Anya at least 20 times without a response after their break up. Danny tells him not to worry since he thinks Anya will get right back together with Sav. In Lost In Love (2), Anya asks Derek and Danny if they have seen Sav, but she sees him dancing on the floor with Leia. In Causing a Commotion, Anya comes over to sit with Danny and Sav, saying that she can't be believe that Riley only got three days of suspension for punching Sav. Anya and Danny seem to agree that Riley should have been suspended for longer. Anya tells Danny that Sav has never beaten her at arm wrestling. Sav tries to get back with Anya in this episode, but Anya believe that Sav will never stand up for her. Sav discusses with Danny how he loves both his family and Anya, and can't choose between them. At The Shep's assembly, both Anya and Danny choose to walk out on the principal. In Heat of the Moment, Danny and the Stüdz perform "The Anya Song". In Jane Says (1), Danny says that he and Leia aren't in love like Sav and Anya yet. Peter, Mia, Anya, Sav, Leia, and Danny have a sleep over together, though Leia gets cut from the group when she lies to everyone. Danny considers Anya part of his group of friends. In Danger Zone, both Danny and Anya attend the dance, and clap for Holly J. when she arrives. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Anya is there for moral support for Sav and the Stüdz while they audition for Jason Mewes' film Mewesical High. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Anya dances while the Stüdz are practicing, and later introduces them during the Beach Bash. In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Danny helps Sav play "The Anya Song" to win back Anya after their fight. When Anya and Sav reunite and leave, Leia and Danny follow them. In Beat It (2), Danny asks Sav if he is coming to practice, who was waiting for Anya. Anya yells at Sav that she isn't coming because she has to get ready for her LARP wedding, and Sav angrily leaves with Danny. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Anya, Sav, Leia, and Danny are sitting at a table together before Chantay approaches. In Why Can't This Be Love (1), Danny comments to Sav that he is getting good at keeping Anya happy. Sav, however, reveals to him that he never told his parents that him and Anya got together, which would create problems with Anya if she were to find out. In Why Can't This Be Love (2), Anya, Sav, Chantay, Danny, Farrah, and Peter all go to prom together in a group. Danny is happy for Sav and Anya when they win Formal King and Queen. Degrassi Minis In The Curse of Degrassi, Anya asks anyone if they have seen Sav. Danny approaches her, saying that he went to get a present for Anya, and Anya, surprised, asks if he really got her a present. Danny responds instead, saying that Sav got her "my girlfriend is so annoying stickers", choosing to make fun of Anya. Looking hurt, Anya walks away. In Good Times, when Anya interrupts the Stüdz's band practice to ask Sav if she could partner with him for an English project, Danny comments that Sav is a goner. When Sav walks out to chase Anya, Danny says, "Seriously, man? We're a band." However, Danny does the same thing when Chantay enters the room. In Forgetting Sav Bhandari, Danny appears in Anya's visions of her future with and without Sav. In the vision without Sav, he is included as part of her friends that helped her achieve success. Trivia *Anya dated Danny's best friend Sav Bhandari. *Danny has dated three of Anya's friends: Mia Jones, Leia Chang and Chantay Black. *Danny and Anya's fathers had the same first name: Harold Van Zandt and Harold MacPherson. *Anya had a conflict with Danny's friend Jane Vaughn. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Danny in 2008 and Anya in 2011. Gallery Lostlove3.jpg 9090hk.jpg Asdfsdfasdfg.jpg 89789hj.jpg 5tt4.png trtrrt.png ytrtr.png fhfhgh.png rttttttgrtt.png ythtytyf.png ttrtrgg.png rtrrtr.png ttyyt.png Ladies-night-3.jpg 76ds432.jpg y655t.png 87uihh.png 678j.jpg 89789hj.jpg Asdfsdfasdfg.jpg 89789hj.jpg 65y5trrr.png 4645ref.jpg 9090hk.jpg TCOD1.09.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9